Caules' Pie
by devilnightking100
Summary: Caules is trying to make a pie for his girlfriend's birthday. How will it turn out? K since I'm not all that worried about content. AU


_**Decided to go with a funny idea that came to me a while back. I hereby declare this ship, Caulestein. What do you guys think of the name?**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos**_

Caules sighed as he looked around what used to be his kitchen. He didn't know why, but no matter what he did things just kept getting worse. What was he doing, you ask? He's trying to make his girlfriend an apple pie for her birthday, which happens to be tomorrow. "Maybe I should call Mr. Emiya for help. He's good in the kitchen if Mordred's lunches are anything to go on." he muttered, looking at the phone. Wiping off his hands on one of the few rags spared from the disaster, he picked it up and dialed the familiar number.

It rang twice before someone picked up. "Emiya Residence." came a female voice Caules recognized as Mordred's mother.

"Hey Mrs. Emiya, I need to ask some advice about cooking." Caules replied.

"I'll get Shiro, one moment please." Saber said.

Caules heard shuffling and some muffled voices before Shiro's voice came into his ear. "Hey Caules, Saber said you needed cooking advice?"

"Yeah." The brunette replied, laying out his situation. As soon as he was done, Shiro gave him specific instructions which the teen wrote down quickly. Thanking the man for his help, Caules ended the call and got to work.

...

This couldn't be happening. He followed Shiro's instructions perfectly, he knew he did. Looking at the badly burnt pie in front of him, Caules sighed before looking at his instructions again. _There's the problem. I set the oven to 475 when I should have done 425._ he thought, rolling his eyes at his mistake. One more try, and he was sure he got it right. Now all he had to do was get it next door tomorrow during Berserker's party. The whole gang would be there, including Mata Hari who had become the club's newest recruit since the incident a few weeks ago. Placing the pie on top of the fridge, Caules sighed in relief as he left to prepare for bed.

...

At the party, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was almost time for cake and pie, and the club had crowded around the table in Berserker's dining room. After singing "Happy Birthday" the russet-haired girl blew out the candles and took a slice of cake. She then moved on to the pie Caules had made the previous day. Smiling, she cut out a decent sized piece and pushed her fork into it, placing a small bit into her mouth.

"Do you like it?" Caules asked. Berserker nodded with a wide grin as she devoured the rest of the treat, only moving onto the cake slice after she had gotten every crumb of the pie.

"Wow, guess Dad's tips paid off huh?" Mordred chuckled as she cut herself a piece of the pie. Biting into it, Mordred's reaction was similar to her quiet friend's as she devoured the slice.

The cake and pie were eaten, the pie gone long before the cake on account of everyone wanting a slice, and it was time for presents. From Seig and Astolfo, she got a new set of her favorite books, the Harry Potter series. Smiling in thanks, she set the books aside and picked up the d'Arc twins' present and opened it, revealing a bright gold pendant with her favorite Servant Class insignia carved into it. From Mordred, she got a sewing kit. The blonde Emiya told her it was in case her clothes ever ripped or her headband snapped. The presents kept coming in the form of a new Soul Calibur came she had wanted(Semiramis), a dvd copy of her favorite mystery series Castle(Darnic and Vlad), a golden ring with a sparkling ruby(Astolfo, even if he joked it was from Caules), a book on living with a birth defect (Sisiguo, but Vlad mentioned it), and a pair of dancing shoes with a CD of Breaking Benjamin(Mata). After a while, the party started settling down and people began heading home.

Soon it was just the Ygdmillenia siblings and Chiron still at Berserker's house. Fiore smiled as she turned her wheelchair. "I should probably head home." she declared. "Happy Birthday, Berserker."

Berserker nodded her good-bye as Fiore and Chiron left, whispering something to Caules. Caules then reached behind the table they had stacked the presents on and pulled out a small box. "Fiore, Chiron, and I all helped with this one. I hope you like it."

Berserker took the present curiously, opening the box and taking out the contents. Berserker smiled as she saw a framed photo of the club all standing together with grins on their faces. She noticed this was the most updated one, as they made a tradition of taking photos whenever a new club member joined. Looking at her boyfriend, Berserker leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you...Caules." she whispered. Caules smiled and kissed the girl on the lips.

 _ **And done. Next time I think I'm gonna do a cultural festival thing. Anyway, what did people think of this one? Until next time!**_


End file.
